


The Pitiful Lady Treachery

by Daniell3C4st



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Revenge, Treachery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniell3C4st/pseuds/Daniell3C4st
Summary: Tricks and treachery are the practice of fools. But the bigger fools are those who believe them.A backstory on how Tanya became the treacherous woman she is.
Relationships: Rain/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 10





	The Pitiful Lady Treachery

Tanya watched as her father heartlessly walked away, leaving her with the Edenian resistance as she cried for his return. And although the resistance welcomed her with open arms, with all her might, she tried to push them away harshly. The child’s inability to speak up and retaliate to her father’s decision left her hopeless as he was the only family she had left. The feeling of betrayal bloomed in her chest, wrapping around her heart like thorns.

Tears trickled down her rosy flustered cheeks as the memory of her beloved mother crossed her mind. Her father would frequently remind Tanya of her appearance, saying that she looked just like her mother. But instead of words of affection, each mention of her mother’s appearance seemed to escape his lips in disgust. Tanya had never met her mother nor will she ever meet her. Her mother was dead. The Edenian only wished to make her proud in life. A wish proven to be near impossible with her incapability of relying on herself.

Growing up, Tanya had always depended on others to do her small chores. She would blame her inability to listen and her clumsiness to persuade others to do so. When in reality, she was just lazy. Thinking smart was a natural talent of hers. One she kept to herself. Even as a child, she knew that it was a gift people could easily take advantage of. Her innocent looks masked her intelligence in manipulation and she used that to her advantage at any opportunity she was given. Tanya wandered to herself if that was the reason why her father brought her into the resistance.

Perhaps he also wanted Tanya to make her mother proud. But his obvious disliking towards the woman makes that possibility quite unbelievable. Tanya’s hatred for her father festered her happiness. Her life before this day was so close to perfection. He just had to ruin it.

For the first time in her life. She was all alone.

For just a moment, the world was a fearful place for Tanya. Until a voice called out to her the next day.

“You won’t get far in this world if you always depended on others.” His voice was low and projected itself into Tanya, ringing in her ears.

Tanya quickly wiped her puffed eyes with the back of her hand before turning to the source of the sound. A boy just a few years older than her smiled smugly at her presence. The girl scoffed, “I’ll prove you wrong.”

“Oh? And how will you do that?” He laughed.

Tanya’s lips curled to form a cunning smirk, “I’m not alone. I’ve got you.”

“No you don’t. Don’t think of me as a friend just because I chose to speak with you, fool.”

“Admit it.” She laughed, “You need me as much as I need you. You’re as lonely as I am in the resistance, fool.” 

Her assertion of the boy shot through his chest like bullets. He felt the words press down on his shoulders, forcing him to surrender to the truth. Tanya grinned at his sudden shock. 

There was no noise.

The boy had unwillingly traded his smugness for Tanya’s frustration. The power the girl felt filled her with such authority, she wanted more. But now wasn’t the time for more theft than she had already committed.

“I’m sorry for hurting your ego,” said Tanya, sharing her condolences to the death of the boy’s confidence, “I never asked. What’s your name?” She tilted her head curiously.

The boy hung his head as he turned away. For five full seconds, he replied with nothing but an aching melancholic silence. Then a smirk emerged from the sorrowful frown, “Rain.” He said with a burning conviction. Rain bent down to the girl’s height and faced her head on, “My name is Rain. I aspire to become the general. Don’t think that mere words will put me down.”

Tanya rolled her eyes, “My name is Tanya. Thanks for asking.”

As she turned away and left slowly, she could feel Rain’s eyes continue to bore the back of her neck like daggers. The silence that lingered behind her wrestle her head to turn and look back at the pitiful boy. Instead of turning, Tanya paused her steps, cautiously listening to whatever the boy wanted to say. All she could hear was the clashing of his teeth as he gritted them with an irritated growl under his breath.

When Rain said nothing, Tanya returned to him, standing toe to toe opposite him. She knew what he wanted to ask. She sighed, “If you want me to be your friend, just ask. That’s not a difficult task.”

“You’ll regret it.” He murmured.

Tanya laughed under her breath, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

From that day forward, for some odd reason, the sight of Tanya caused many others fighters to scorn angrily. The passing edenian knights looked at the girl with their brows sinking over their enraged eyes. Was this her downfall? Tanya had only been at the resistance for a week now. Tanya was already well-disciplined and did everything she was ordered to, as much as it bored her. And although insults instinctively slipped off her tongue, she knew when to keep her mouth shut. Loneliness had humbled her.

She sat alone on old wooden steps facing the busy streets of Edenia as she cradled her head in her hands, repeating the same baffling question again and again in her head.

What did she do wrong?

“Well,” said a familiar voice, “do you regret that decision?” Rain sat beside her, resting his arms on his knees.

Tanya’s mind and soul seemed to have parted her body as she stared out into oblivion. Her blank expression caused her fellow companion to cough awkwardly in an attempt to snap her back into reality.

Her eyes fluttered back to the sight of numerous people walking by under the sun’s radiant beam. She sighed before swinging her head up, facing the cloudless sky as her mind continued to stumble through her mess of thoughts.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered gingerly as she tuned to Rain, “What did you say?”

“Nothing.” He lied as truthfully as he could. “What thoughts bother you at this moment?”

Tanya looked down and swallowed before clearing her unkempt bangs away from her face, tucking the long raven strands behind her ear with her fingertips. She took a deep breath and explained, “My father.”

“What?”

“My father,” she scoffed at the thought of him, “he’s the reason why I’m in this damn resistance! I’d rather stay the rest of my life in the NetherRealm than here for a night. At least that way, I will one day see my father.”

“Your father is the ambassador, isn’t he?” Rain smirked.

Tanya narrowed her eyes in confusion, “You know of him?”

“He as a very admirable skill in his job.” He fell silent for a bit. Then Rain worked it out, “You want to see him, don’t you?”

A gush of relief should’ve rushed through Tanya, but instead, the Edenian found herself rambling even more to herself. She didn’t want to just meet him, she wanted him to suffer with the guilt of leaving her for the rest of his life. Her teeth yearned to rant more of her father, but she forced her mouth shut. Gritting her teeth, she nodded to the purple ninja’s question.

“Become the royal family’s bodyguard.” Rain suggested in an instant. He had caught the girls eye and kept it tightly in his grasp, “That way, you can enter the same areas the ambassador can in the palace.”

Colour drained from Tanya’s face as she hesitated to answer.

Rain stood as he prepared to leave, patting the dust off his suit, “Talk to Prince Jobashel. He decides who has rightfully earned the available positions. I heard he’s looking for a bodyguard.” Cautious of the time, Rain hurried back inside, leaving the young girl to helplessly ponder more to herself.

She wanted to deal with her father as quick as possible. Stalling won’t achieve anything.

The young Edenian approached Prince Jobashel’s intimidating well-built figure. She gulped at the sight of the serious look plastered on his face. Tanya reassured herself as calmly as she could that this was the man that will lead her to her desire. 

“Prince Jobashel,” she said quietly, “Allow me to train for the position of the royal family’s bodyguard.” Her voice grew louder the more she spoke but sweat continued to dampen her temples. Her body continued to tremble to an unknown fear and yet she was able to hide it behind her confident eyes challenging his. She pursed her lips as he prepared an answer.

“You’re young.” He sounded calm but doubtful.

Tanya sighed in disappointment as her eyes shied away from his view, staring at the ground embarrassed. She didn’t know why those words hurt her. Those words were nothing but the truth.

The prince looked away as if he was ignoring her but in actuality, he only wished to set his eyes on something less pitiful. “Training will commence tomorrow at 6am. It will start with 25 students, and will end with only one at the end of 10 years. Those who lack the skill will be eliminated at the end of each year.” He stroked his neatly trimmed goatee before taking a second glance at the young girl, “Are you devoted enough?”

The young Edenian’s head shot up, “Of course.” She assured, smirking. It didn’t take her a second to think.

“Very well.”

Tanya believed that the stars watching over her only aligned for one thing; victory.

It wasn’t until the next morning when the girl realised that she had never fought or sparred with anyone in her life. She prepared to tear each one of her opponents asunder mentally and physically anyway. She didn’t even know herself whether her hands were made for fighting. But she was willing to get them dirty to get what she wanted; the image of her father. Defeated and alone. 

Her first fight begun.

Jobashel and the other trainee knights watched in a circle around them.

Tanya stared at her first opponent that shook gingerly as they raised their fists. Tanya inspected her opponent. They were a typical Edenian woman dressed in the traditional training uniform the resistance provided. She thought about her challenger’s appearance too much and got distracted.

Her eyes widened at the Edenian’s frail body acting so violently. Tanya blocked and countered with her flimsy kicks. No damage.

Tanya leaped back as the woman lunged forward in an attempt to land her quick weighted punches. Tanya ducked and turned her head, clumsily dodging her wild attacks until BAM! A hook landed on her left cheek, spilling her sweat onto the padded ground.

The world beneath Tanya’s feet began to sway like a cradle and she stumbled to the rhythm. Her eyes were drunk, but the thoughtless child began to act like the pathetic liar she is.

“Is that really all you got?” Threatened Tanya as she raised her posture, still light-headed, “I can reassure you, it takes WAY more than just a simple jab to take me out.”

The woman’s eye twitched to her remark.

Tanya felt a cold trickle run down the corner of her lip. She licked the drool and the metallic taste tainted her tongue and spread to her teeth. It was blood. She was bleeding. She didn’t know whether or not she should be ashamed of herself. This was her first fight after all. But the thought of losing enraged her.

Hovering her hand over one eye, she could see clearly again. Tanya ducked and turned, avoiding the vicious attacks that came her way. This time, she used her opponent’s movement to her advantage, creating more force to her punches by aiming for the head and body while it was in the process of dodging. But the second Tanya looked forward, a fist was shot in her direction and aimed right for her nose. She had to act fast. She leaned back and arched her back, placing her hands onto the ground before flipping her feet over her body and unintentionally kicking her opponent’s chin.

Tanya was a stranger to herself. She had never known about her flexibility and quick thinking. Although the fight hasn’t ended, she felt safe. She felt like a winner. The girl stood there, waiting, and didn’t even attempt to block.

Prince Jobashel observed her unnatural decision, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows at the child.

Tanya watched as the Edenian’s arms waved frantically beside her in an attempt to keep her balance. Her torso was exposed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. This was her chance.

The young Edenian leaped forward and kneed the knight’s stomach, causing her to crouch in agony, before sending a rapid flurry of punches to her head and torso. Tanya gritted her teeth, biting her loose tooth back in place, before landing her final attack. Her left arm recoiled with her eyes fixed to the area she wanted to punch. Not the face or the throat. The liver. With one swift hook shooting towards the lower right rib and redirecting the fist to fly across the torso, the woman fell on her knees and coughed out the thick built up spit.

Prince Jobashel raised his hand. The fight was over. Tanya had won.

The knights that circled the fight turned, helping the woman up before leaving with their scorned faces eyeing Tanya.

Once the room was empty and Tanya was all alone, she let out a breath of relief and irritation. She wondered to herself why their attitudes towards her was so bitter. Ever since she became friends with Rain, the other soldiers have done nothing but look down on her. 

Perhaps her friendship with the purple ninja was the cause of the demoralising. She didn’t understand why the others seemed to detest him and now her. Before Tanya was forced into the resistance she was seen as the protégé of the great ambassador and now she’s loathed. The only ones that seemed have even the tiniest bit of care towards her were Prince Jobashel and Rain.

Rain was in a similar situation when he was first brought in, but he was both friendless and loathed the moment her showed off his talents. The Edenian knights grew jealous of the boy’s flourishing skills that made his superiority unbearable to the others, leaving the boy to suffer the curse of solitude. Until Tanya came.

Tanya figured that she was just desperate at the time of her arrival and perhaps she wanted to use the purple ninja at first. She hated his ego and even thought of abandoning him for her own good. But as time passed by, she grew to enjoy the arrogant rascal’s company.

“You’re already finished?”

Tanya smiled before turning. She had already known who it was. Who else could it be?

The girl faced Rain with a childish grin stretched across her face and followed him out. Tanya depended her safety on Rain ever since she noticed the other’s resentment towards her. His presence seemed to be her only comfort and made life at the resistance more bearable.

That was how life went on for Tanya.

The Edenian was able to rise her status through the years, impressing the Prince. Her flexibility and natural skill in fighting grew only greater. She was incredibly skilled compared to the rest. She had mastered everything a bodyguard needed and beaten everyone she had sparred with. Tanya will be in the palace in no time. She will finally get her revenge.

Her relationship with Rain bloomed more over time as she watched him become the man to steal the top place. Whenever Tanya listened to his deep voice that matured with a dangerous sweetness, her ears tingled at the sound of him speaking. Her heart couldn’t help but skip a beat at his eyes that scanned her with a menacing charm. She couldn’t help but notice the way Rain looked at her. Rather than the immodest ninja that dominated each class, he looked at her and smiled shyly at her beauty. Rain was the only member of the Edenian resistance that spoke from the heart to her. He was Tanya’s source of solace.

Tanya could tell that he felt the same way she did. It was the perfect time to exchange roses, but she knew that love wasn’t her priority nor was it Rain’s. So she kept her affection and left those feelings locked away until they either disappear completely or until the day she’s ready to confess.

The more Tanya encountered in life, the closer she got to her desire. Every year that passed felt like an epiphany to a great power within her. Hell, she even felt grateful for the training and the opportunities the resistance provided.

Time and time again, she would praise herself for every winning match. And it was not until six years since she started training, when she was the only competitor left. At the age of 17, Tanya was the number one pick for the royal family’s bodyguard.

Finally. She was going to get what she’s been impatiently waiting for. Vengeance. Tanya hoped that her mother was proud of her.

From that day forth, Tanya was no longer listening. She did whatever she pleased as her superiority blinded her. Laughing and winning, she was carried away by her emotions.

But before she knew it, Prince Jobashel forbade the position of bodyguard to Tanya.

“W-what?” Tanya bit her lip, withholding the urge to scream as she stared at the prince in disbelief.

Jobashel kept his head high, “Your attitude is unacceptable! I will not allow you to have the position of bodyguard.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” She scoffed smugly, “Not only am I the most reliable bodyguard, coming out top of the class, but Queen Sindel just had a baby. A bodyguard for the royal family is urgently needed. I don’t think there’s enough time to train a new set of students.”

“You’re being pathetic, Tanya. I don’t want you to be one of the key representatives of the Edenian resistance nor do I want that kind of attitude with the royal family.”

Tanya was back down to square one. Her desire was once again out of reach.

As her anger intensified and the fire in her eyes burned more ferociously, Tanya noticed a pair of emerald eyes peering at her from behind Jobashel’s cape curiously.

The man looked down at Tanya, “I understand that that is the case which is why I’ve brought in my daughter, Jade.” He placed a palm on his daughter’s back, gently bringing her beside him.

“You’re replacing me with with this child?”

“Jade has also done intense training for the role of bodyguard. And although she’s young, I believe that she is completely capable.”

“Don’t be foolish. You can’t have a child protect the family.”

Prince Jobashel knew that the woman was correct and was surprised by how quick she was thinking. It was as if she was unfazed by his decision and knew better. “I never said that she’ll become the bodyguard at this moment. I have increased the security of the palace so the family aren’t desperate for a personal bodyguard. I have planned for the position to be open to Jade and Jade only. Only her training will commence.”

“I have worked years for this position! And now you’re taking it away from me in an instant?”

“If you don’t want Jade to earn the spot, then win in a sparring session against her.”

“You want me to fight her?” Tanya gulped. She didn’t know why a father could do something this cruel to their child. And even if Jade had more skill, Tanya’s strength exceeded her’s by a milestone. Fighting a child felt too inhuman for Tanya so she hesitated to answer. She didn’t know if he was just testing her.

“Just because you don’t answer doesn’t mean that your spot as bodyguard is ensured.”

“Fine!” She yelled rashly, causing Jade to hide behind her father’s cape. “I’ll fight her to a certain extent.” Tanya looked down as she began to calm down.

Jobashel nodded, “Very well, then. Jade will be using her bo stick. What will your weapon of choice be?”

Tanya gritted her teeth, hiding her rage. ‘Weapons?’ She thought, ‘Is this man insane?’ Tanya’s stomach dipped. She sighed, clenching her fists, “Tonfas… I’ll be using the wooden tonfas…” she felt a heavy guilt flow down her spine as she answered.

They entered one of the free training rooms and prepared themselves. Jade adjusted her grip on her stick whilst Tanya twirled her tonfas in an attempt to calm herself. 

The round had begun. 

Jade held the end of the stick and twirled it around over her head, aiming for Tanya’s head. Tanya’s tonfa, that was protecting her forearm, stopped the bo stick and in an instant, when Jade’s stick was in the air, Tanya preformed a simple sweep that got the child to land on her backside.

The fight was rather underwhelming. 

Tanya found it pointless. But little did she know, Jade was just beginning.

The girl jumped back onto her feet, swinging her stick behind her and then across her opponent’s abdomen. Tanya leapt back before blocking to a sudden swing of the bo stick aimed for the top of her head. The force Jade exerted onto her arms was stunning. When she attempted to kick the child whilst the stick was above her head, Jade jumped, planting her stick into the ground before spinning her body around it and kicking Tanya’s stomach with both her feet.

Although the kick wasn’t painful, it caused Tanya to stumble backwards, gasping for air.

Jade charged towards the Edenian, frantically fluttering her bo stick in front of her. Tanya parried each swift swing with her tonfas, but somehow, Jade changed her swinging pattern mid-attack and managed to knock the tonfa out of Tanya’s right hand.

At that moment, Tanya knew that she was on the losing side. She needed to stop going easy. She needed to stop this mercy.

The woman pushed Jade back to create some distance between them before jumping back into action. Her tonfa twirled and jabbed the girl repeated whilst simultaneously parrying the reckless swings the girl was preforming. Tanya punched and kicked whenever Jade force her on her back foot, and overwhelmed the girl.

“Tanya!” Yelled Prince Jobashel from afar, “That is enough!”

But it was already too late, Tanya had stopped listening completely. She felt no more sorrow or remorse, she just wanted to win.

Jade was able to get a few hits but they seemed to have little to no effect on Tanya’s rampage of attacks.

As Jobashel ran towards the two to break the fight, he froze at the sight of something. A thick purple haze was steaming out of Tanya’s free hand and scattered into the air. The fog was thickest around her hand and faded as it dissipated. He realised what it was.

“Jade!” He shouted, panicked, “Get away from her!”

Jade turned to him for a split second before swinging her stick up, hitting Tanya’s throat and chin. As Tanya fell backwards, Jade ran towards her father.

“Get back here!” Tanya screamed, chasing the girl, “I’m not losing to a kid half my age!” But she stopped at the sound of a light crackle beside her. 

Sparks?

Tanya looked down at her hand.

BOOM!

The explosion was as big as Prince Jobashel and it was strong enough to force Tanya to the ground and open a wound in her hand. The right side of Tanya’s body and face screeched to the sudden scolding and blood gushed out of her hand like a waterfall as she struggled to stand. The loud sound left an irritating ring in her ear.

Tanya managed to get on her knees, clenching her wrist, “I haven’t lost yet…” she murmured hoarsely, “You haven’t beaten me…Jade!”

Jobashel snarled at her persistence, “You will not fight for the rest of this month. Not only do your emotions take over in a fight, but you’re also not in a good state to.”

“You’re wrong!” She was desperate for his attention and crawled closer ever so slightly, “I can still fight! I’m strong!”

“You’re strong physically. But you have a weak heart.”

Tanya looked up to the sound of the voice that was filled with innocence. Jade was on her own. Jobashel had already left them

“What do you know of a weak heart?” Tanya huffed as she stood slouching.

“When someone listens more to their mind than their heart, that’s how you can tell they have a weak heart. Someone who is in constant denial can’t get over the rushing emotions in their mind. Someone like you, Tanya.” Jade looked at the woman’s eyes, “Imagine how those Edenians felt when they were defeated by you when you were young. Your heart can’t handle the burden of losing.”

Tanya’s vision blurred and she felt light-headed. She looked at Jade and approached her with a wavering body before her eyes stared down and threatened to attack. Jade had an admirable personality. She was everything Tanya was expected to be. Tanya had to take a deep raspy breath before mumbling under her breath, “I hate you…” 

She had no more energy to speak. She went pale. Her eyes wandered to the back of her head.

Tanya fainted on the spot.

She awoke the next day in the resistance’s recovery room, dazed with a stinging pain on her right hand. Her head ached. Tanya sat up on her bed and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the bloody bandage that was wrapped tightly around her head. She huffed as she tugged the long strip off and ruffled her hair back into the mess she desired it to be.

The edenian squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to comprehend what had happened the day before. She was sure that she was winning. What happened while they were fighting?

“You should be resting, Tanya.”

Tanya turned to Rain, who was seated besides her, and looked at him with dead pale eyes. There was no glimmer or hope. Nothing but the look of hopelessness for the future.

She reached out to touch his hand as tears obscured her view of the purple ninja, “Why did Jobashel do this to me? I worked so hard and dedicated years of my life to pass his class. Why would he take something that I’ve earned away?” Her voice was filled with a solemn dread, “Rain… what am I going to do?” Tanya had never been this scared in her life.

Rain squeezed her hand for comfort. He pursed his lips faintly, “Stay with me in the resistance. As much as you hate this place, you can experience so much here. Forget about your father and focus more on your own life. You have so much potential. Don’t waste it on someone that doesn’t care.”

He hoped for at least a single beam of light to shine through the crack in the curtains to enlighten Tanya on her capabilities. He hoped that she would realise how her limitations chained her down from thriving. And Rain waited for a response, believing in the possibility that they wouldn’t have to live with the burden of their trapped emotions anymore.

She had let go of his hand without him realising.

Tanya swung her feet over the bed and slid her leather boots back on before leaving to sit outside. Rain followed.

She rested on the steps by the large entrance of the resistance and rested her head on her good hand. Although Edenia’s streets were crowded and chaotic, Tanya saw a comforting calmness hidden in all the chaos. All she needed to do was breath in the fresh air and endure what life had prepared for her.

Rain sat besides her. Tanya leaned on his shoulder, holding her heart in her hands, and smiled at the peace. “I’ll stay with you. We walked through life together, hand in hand. Why stop now?” Tanya wrapped her arm around his, “I promise to support you on your path in becoming general.” The lukewarm feeling of his arm was like paradise.

Through the large open doors behind them, the listened to a few Edenians ridiculing them from behind. They mocked the two for their talent. And as thick as Rain and Tanya’s skin was, their knife-like words hurt.

Prince Jobashel’s voice boomed at the knights for slacking off and causing a disruption. Although Rain and Tanya weren’t looking at the action, they could see fear take their faces. 

They looked at each other before a burst of laughter escaped their lips. Never in Tanya’s life had she genuinely felt happy. The feeling of Rain pulling her close and they sound of laughter filled her with joy. The look of Rain’s goofy grin as he laughed through his teeth made her forget about her past troubles. His occasional endearing glare was enough to get her off guard.

Before this moment, Tanya didn’t realise that the world was this bright. Her decisions left her chained in the shadows until this day, when Rain set her free. And as he pulled her out of the dark eternity, a small breath of life escaped her lips. Tanya loved it so much, her heart fluttered whenever she looked at him. She was greedy for more affection. 

Tanya reverted back into regular training, turning against Jobashel’s orders to stop fighting for a month, and even started to study the mysterious smoke Jobashel mentioned to her. It suddenly appeared in the palm of her hand during her rage along with the sparks. She figured that she could one day take advantage of this power. But the studies of her explosive power remained as nothing but an occasional hobby for the woman.

Rain continued his path in becoming the general, surpassing each great expectation pushed down on him. Tanya eagerly watched him whenever she was free. But during one of his matches, he began to sweat uncontrollably. The floor would dampen wherever his foot landed and some punches would unintentionally slip past the opponent’s defences. And at the end of the fight, instead of satisfaction bursting out his throbbing heart, he looked at his hands in confusion.

Tanya walked up to him, placing a hand on her hip, “Sweat? That’s quite… revolting…” she said as politely as she could.

The sky above them growled as a bolt of lightning cracked the sky. They looked up at the ceiling that rumbled to the heavy rain’s impact. This wasn’t like any ordinary Edenian weather.

Rain rushed outside, dragging Tanya who reluctantly followed him. As the fat droplets of rain soaked their hair and clothes in mere seconds, he took this opportunity to face the ashy grey clouds botched above them. Each one of them seemed to move to his command. Rain had conquered the sky with his unforeseen power. Raising his fists into the cold air, he smiled and cheered in victory.

Finally. His power had awoken.

It was not forbidden to use Edenian magic in the resistance. Rain used his new ability to finally reach the top of not only his class, but the whole resistance. One year later, he became the undefeated general of Edenia. 

His throbbing heart continued to burn passionately as if it was in an eternal flame. Courage flowed through every vein in his body, pushing him pass his limits. He believed that there was many more to achieve in life other than top place in the resistance. He craved more. But how he would be able to achieve more remained a mystery and left him at a dead end. Until one day, when Edenia fell into tyranny.

The royal family were left helpless without a reliable bodyguard by their side. Shao Kahn killed king Jerrod mercilessly and forced the queen to become his wife, ultimately leading her to her suicide. It was the only option left for her. She couldn’t afford to spend the rest of her life under his control. Before her death, she prayed for the Elder Gods to guide her baby, Kitana, into a fulfilling life, and to escape Shao Kahn’s grasp when the time comes and she learns his deadly nature to use it against him.

The Edenians were in danger! 

The resistance sent away their best fighters to kill the fiend, only leading to many more fatalities. 

The sudden death of Prince Jobashel lead the knights with no other choice but to let General Rain lead them to the fight. Or at least, that was what they thought he would do.

Rain lead the army right under Shao Kahn’s nose in his throne room, but instead of ordering them to fight, he ordered them to surrender. He was the first to bow down to the new emperor.

“So you’re prince Rain.” The Tyrant’s deep voice left the army quivering with fear.

“Prince?” Rain turned to him, raising an eyebrow, “I am not of royal blood.”

Shao Kahn laughed under his golden mask, “You are Rain. Son of Argus. Prince of Edenia!”

The Edenians turned to each other, mumbling their horror.

Rain gritted his teeth at the sound of his former allies murmuring behind him like they always did. He clenched his fists, restraining himself from bursting into a fit of rage. Shao Kahn noticed his violent nature and grinned in delight.

“Rain,” His voice echoed through the open room, “now is your chance to prove your loyalty to me. Kill those who are not willing to serve me.”

It didn’t take the prince a second to come up with a decision. Turning to the resistance fighters, the corners of his lips curled up faintly but menacingly.

There was silence.

Nothing but the clatter of trembling armour filled the abyss of stillness.

Shao Kahn’s voice rumbled, “Rain. Kill them!”

Tanya bolted from the resistance to the palace after helping other Edenian’s take refuge in safer places. As much as she was against breaking into the palace uninvited, urgent matters laid in her hands.

Memories filled her mind once again about her father. Her father she hated with a passion. She needed to find him. Tanya was delirious as she jumped through a broken window and jogged through the endless halls, desperately searching for her father’s study. Her breaths became short and her chest ached. Turning left and right, sweat crawled down her cheek. The view of his study came close.

Charging through the study’s door and slamming it cautiously behind her, Tanya’s eyes searched the small room while her body remained frozen with fear. Nothing. Her father was not present.

Nothing but his desk that had many paperwork scattered carelessly and his bookshelf that was filled with an arrangement of books, neatly ordered alphabetically. One book in particular caught her eye. Or rather, a diary with the name Aleya-Tannvi written boldly on the front cover. The name had a familiar ring to it. Tanya couldn’t put her finger on it until she opened it out of curiosity.

A loose sheet of paper fluttered out from between the pages like a dove’s falling feather. And on it was a clean sketch, made my her own father, of a woman. Tanya’s eyes widened as she further inspected the image. The eyes. The nose. The lips. All features similar to Tanya’s. And yet, this was a different woman. Could this be who she thought it was?

Hiding behind her father’s desk, she flicked through the pages. She swallowed as she began to skim through.

She remembered her father’s peculiar habit in writing his thoughts to take the weight of his chest. It was no surprise to her that he kept a diary. 

It started with how her father met the woman. Every word seemed to have been written with such glee. Strange. Tanya had always thought that her father hated her mother and his neglecting nature was what caused her early death. 

She skipped the whole front portion of the diary, bending the notebook and flicking the pages with her thumb until she stopped at the middle. She didn’t know why the thought of her father showing love filled her with annoyance.

There was a terrifying stillness as she stared at the first two sentence of the page.

‘Aleya-Tannvi has broken out of prison. Protect Tanya.’

Underneath was a list, written in small unobtrusive and angular lettering, of possible plans he had for his daughter. One was circled at least a few times. The Edenian resistance.

Tanya flicked backwards. She found it hard to believe that her mother out of all people would break out of prison. The Edenian looked for her mother’s supposed crime. Not only that, but she was sure her mother was dead and that she died a good woman. Her simple-minded and oblivious optimism lead her to believe that everything her father had wrote were nothing but cruel lies.

She found the page and unwillingly read it.

‘Last night, on the south side of the city, Aleya was arrested for multiple accounts of murder.’

The Edenian felt her soul leave her body as her eyes subconsciously drifted away from the notebook.

Tanya looked up to face the ceiling, knocking the hollow wooden desk with the top of her head. She hated it, but somehow, she managed to read on.

‘Aleya was caught after witnesses noticed her strange behaviour on the streets. She had the look of distress plastered on her face and repeated nonsense to herself, causing many to suspect that she was insane. It wasn’t until she was captured when her shell of dishonesty shattered. She confessed, rather boldly, that she illegally studied black magic and that she was the murderer of those that went missing prior to this day. What drove her to kill is still a mystery to me, but I must remember to never mention of her delusive character to my newborn.’

“Newborn?” Tanya whispered to herself. Her eyes narrowed as she read on.

‘I pray to the Elder Gods that Tanya, my only hope in this world, doesn’t share her mother’s traits. I pray that my daughter’s heart remains as pure as it is. I want her mother to have no influence on her.’

The diary slipped out of her loose grip.

All the anger that had built over the years of her father finally subsided through tears that caressed her cheeks and filled between her eyes. Her cries cracked as her throat tightened to the guilt she had burdened herself with. 

But she refused to stop reading.

Her arms shook wearily as she held the book level to her face, and turned to the last page he had wrote in. She took a deep breath. It was an apology written just for her.

Her face was coated in tears like rain wandering down her chin. She forced herself to read it.

‘To my dearest Tanya. The more you grow, the more you realise how cruel of a world we live in. The more your learn, the more miserable you become. Ever since your mother was taken away, I would tell myself to carry on life and be happy. But I hated her so much to the point I began to feel the same towards you. You reminded me too much of her at the time. And although I may have seemed bitter cold for leaving you with the resistance fighters, I can promise that it was an act of pure love. Remember that you will always love in my heart wherever you go. I miss you.’

Tanya choked on her sadness and anger. She hated herself for devoting her life to kill this man and looking up to her careless mother. She had done nothing in her life but waste her time. She wondered if the skies above her knew how she was feeling as the rain roared, charging to the ground. She dropped the notebook and covered her eyes, shielding herself from ever laying sight of the cruel world.

The thunder cackled in the storm. Tanya continued to sit behind the desk, burying her face into her knees. A tall masked figure approached her. The sound of footsteps lead the woman to look up with her rosy puffed eyes.

He reached down and grabbed her wrist, forcing her on her feet. Tanya made no effort to break free, but the loss of feeling in her arms and legs frightened her. Her body was sinking into the ground. She couldn’t gasp for a single breath. She was drowning. Tanya felt her body sink and her feet touch rock bottom, or rather, the soft velvet carpet of the throne room.

It took Tanya a moment to realise what had happened, “This power…” she turned to the masked figure besides her, “Rain?”

He didn’t answer.

“Rain, what are you doing?” She attempted to tug his arm but his body was as stiff as stone. She didn’t dare lay eyes on the tyrant.

Shao Kahn laughed at the pitiful woman, “So this is the woman with ‘great power’?” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to her toes. Effortlessly, he draped the woman with one hand. “You cannot be serious, Prince.” He said mockingly, “This woman is as frail as any ordinary girl.”

Tanya kept a straight face, hiding the pain. Her wrist felt like it was going to snap like fragile sticks. She limited her leg movements. He couldn’t find out about her plan.

Shao Kahn squeezed tighter, “Give me one good reason why I should spare you.”

The Edenian bit her lip as she felt her skin tear beneath his hand. She only needed a bit more time. Her hand that dangled besides her glowed orange and was spiralled by a dark purple smoke. She was on the brink of death. Tanya had to do this now!

Swinging her legs, Tanya propelled her body upwards, slipping out of his loosened grip and placing her burning palm on the emperor’s helmet. “Here’s one reason.” She grinned smugly.

BOOM!

The explosion had caused Tanya to fly backwards. There were countless cracks scattered on the concrete floor. But the emperor remained where he stood.

Tanya staggered back onto her feet and attempted to limp away with her dwindling energy. Both her arms had become useless. Her pyromancer abilities were still new and overwhelming to her. A simple trip of the foot from the demi-god was enough to keep her at a halt. She fell on her face and injured her arms further.

Shao Kahn rubbed his chin, “An Edenian pyromancer with the power of black magic? I commend you, Prince.”

Rain held the back of her uniform’s collar, gripping tightly as he pulled her limp body up. Holding her by her shoulders, he inspected her sorrowful state and listened to her breaths that barely escape her lips. Bruises covered her body, hiding the fairness beneath it. He looked at her face. Tanya’s weary eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness at the sight of him. Her mouth opened, but nothing but a weak whimper was said.

Tanya’s head finally slumped down onto Rain’s chest.

Rain didn’t bother looking down at her, “Your father is dead.”

The woman didn’t have an ounce of energy left to burst into a fiery rage. She didn’t even have the energy to lift a finger. Tanya’s eyes became pale like the moon during cloudless nights, and her eyelids pushed down against her will. 

No warmth was shared by the demi-god. Tanya couldn’t tell if he didn’t want to offer any of if she just didn’t accept it. Either way, there would be no chance that she’d ever look at him the same way again. Rain had matured alongside his eternal companion; greed. 

Those were her final thoughts before everything went black for a moment.

Her head swirled from anger to sadness, creating a headache of confusion and guilt. Her childhood was quite detested for a child with many talents. The judgemental looks given by the Edenian knights haunted her, burning a permanent image into her mind. The reminder of her foolishness lead Tanya to scoff at her past decisions. She remembered no praise. No hope. No encouragement from the others. She had only ever settled well with one person in her life. Rain always spoke to her from the heart. 

Tanya wondered if he’ll ever give her heart back. It was her fault she mindlessly gave one of her most important possessions away to the most arrogant person to set foot in this realm. She gave it without minding the many possibilities he could’ve done with it. Sold it? She would’ve been fine. She would try and find a new one. The gaping hole in her chest left her with a shameless pride. Tanya would rather have nothing than a weak heart.

The Edenian grunted to the feeling of her stiff back and the cold surface her cheek laid on. Her eyes twitched open to an ill-lit blur. She blinked as she cracked her back sitting up, finally seeing a clearer image of iron bars. As she struggled to turn her rusty neck around the small room, the rancid smell choked her with disgust.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the halls. Tanya seemed to be one of the few present in the prison so she approached the bars, wrapping her fingers around the iron and peering through intently. It was who she thought it was.

Rain stood in front of her, chest puffed and arms crossed, “Join Shao Kahn and you’ll be free.”

She shook her head, refusing the offer. Tanya looked at his eyes through his regal mask, “You were afraid. Weren’t you? You’re fearful whenever you feel happiness.”

“Happiness does not last.” His deep gruelling voice scratched the surface of the iron bars.

“How do you know that?” She spoke with a tone no louder than a squeak.

“I have done the most detestable thing in life to many people. And I will keep committing detestable acts.” His eyes began to wonder, “One glimpse of the tyrant was enough to win me over. I’m never going to change.” 

“I never asked you to change.” Her brows curled up, “You’re never going to stop this treachery. You’re never going to stop being this incredible man in my eyes.”

Rain huffed as he turned away to leave, but the tugging of his cape halted him.

Tanya’s eyes shied away and looked at the ground, she feared to look at his face. And with a mumbled but truthful tone, she sighed, “I love you…”

Rain winced at her words, “You don’t deserve someone like me.” He scorned, “I only desire those with royal blood.” He waved her hand off his cape and left heartlessly “Don’t talk to me anymore.” Even though his eyes were wide open, it was as if her forgot her in mere seconds and was staring at a stranger.

His knife-like words pierced through Tanya’s chest. Never ending memories of their childhood together invaded her mind, hurting her more. She had been erased from his mind in an instant. She refused to let the past go as she didn’t want to ruin herself more than she already had. Holding onto Rain was painful. It was like wrapping her arms around armour covered in spikes. But letting go of him would hurt her even more. So she stayed in the same place, hoping that he would turn back for her.

She counted her memories, standing all alone, waiting. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. And it wasn’t until then in the dead of night, when she broke down into tears.

She was crying. Tears streaming wildly out of both eyes.

She couldn’t forget him.

She couldn’t move forward.

Because he had lived in a special place in her heart, only now was she feeling the emptiness. Her love deteriorated into nothing but tears that dripped like rain into puddles, disappearing completely. The many kind acts he had done for her felt so depressing, aching her chest. And it was because of these many acts of kindness, she hated him.

Why is she the only one feeling the pain of rejection? Why must she suffer of all people?

Drying her eyes, Tanya remembered her hopeless devotion towards others. Each one took a lethal stab to her chest. Loyalty only seemed to lead her into hatred. It almost felt nostalgic. 

She remembered the person she used to be before her loyalty. The sheer satisfaction that beamed on her whenever she achieved everything she had ever wanted. Her cunning words had only shrivelled into uselessness through the years. What a waste.

Tanya couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the Edenian knights finally facing the karma. She felt insane for doing so. But what she loved more was the horrified looks she imagined them to have after Rain’s betrayal. The terror and fear, eating them from the inside out. An everlasting feeling that she believed to be worst than death. How amusing. 

Tanya stood, bursting the iron bars apart. She should have never waited. Time isn’t cheap, but why should she care? Edenians are long lived. Her life was just beginning. From this day forward, she’ll live her life to the fullest, achieving anything she wishes for.

Stepping out the cell, she escaped as planned, grinning to herself. She knew that she had so much potential. She wasn’t going to waste it on people who don’t care.

No one can steal a heart that had been shattered into a million pieces.

Out she left. The liar. The swindler.

The pitiful lady treachery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> End of the World - Skeeter Davis  
> ;)


End file.
